Tutor For the Vampires
by kawaiimomijifuruba
Summary: This story places after Vampire Knight Guilty.Astin has secrets that won't come out.She won't talk to anyone about her personal life,yet she's will always be interested in yours. Full summary inside.this is an intense series that may or may be done.
1. Prologue

**KMF: I do NOT own VK characters, settings, ect. But I DO own Astin and the plot to this story.**

**Summary: **Astin Baltimore is the youngest and last tutor of Cross Academy. The only problem is every night she must disguise herself as a boy for the Vampire Council forbbids Kaanme to have any contact with any female(especially humans) whatsoever until he is legally married. But Astin is Astin and she does not care. As long as the school year is over and she goes back to her original care free life things will be fine. But will things change and Astin's emotion's bloom into the a flower that shows how much of an unique and bright star she really is?

**Astin~ **_A human that can do the impossible._

**Affiliation: **_Cross Academy, tutor_

**Age: **_17 _**Height: **_5 ft._

**Good At: **_"reading" others_

**Family: **_Lady Isabel _(aunt)

**Favorite Food: **_watermelon_

**Respects: **_her students_

**Taste in Men: **_(shrugs) "Someone who understands me as much as I understand him."_

**Hobbies: **_studying others_

**On Her Days Off: **_walks around the beach_

**Favorite Fashion: **_something big, loose, and neutral colored_

**Favorite Items: **_rare objects_

**Her Past**

"_She was cursed to watch others suffer!"_

After her parents had died, she was fought over the other greedy family members for the family riches. But as things got out of hand, Astin saw more violence then simple obnoxious yelling.

**Her Personality**

"_She's a quiet girl with a ball of energy ready to explode!"_

Many students are lucky to have a tutor as cool, young, and beautiful as her! She keeps her mouth shut to avoid any conflict, but when desperate times call for desperate measures, she's not afraid to tell the hurtful truth with a foul attitude, no matter how much power that person may have over her.

**Fighting Ability**

_Running like the wind!_

On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give Astin a 1. Weapons such as a gun is more her style if she were to chose a weapon, but anything else that causes her to use too much of her energy are best to not be used at all. Though, since Astin doesn't even have a weapon she runs away from her attacker.

**Extracurricular Activities**

_She's a tutor for the everyday Day Class and the Mysterious Night Class!_

Teaching the Day Class is quite a bore to teach. But when night falls, the Night Class is always interesting to "read." At times, Astin may attend vampire soirées to be shown off by her aunt, Isabel.

**Let's Take a Peek at Astin's Private Life!**

_Even though may seem cool and isolate herself from the "real-world," Astin is like a rare flower that blooms with unique and strange qualities. _

_She Loves the Hot Summer Days!_

Born a winter baby, Astin seems to love the scorching hot temperatures! Besides, the summer is the best season to eat watermelon.

"_Tutoring is okay… I guess…"_

Astin, not wanting to teach? It's true. Even if she is a tutor, Astin would rather spend her days walking around the beach looking for treasures.

_A Relationship With Kaname Kuran!_

Hmm… It'd be best to keep my mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Tutor

"A New Tutor"

"That's it! I give up! I quit!" yelled a very old woman. Her grey hair that was once in a tight bun was loose and stuck out everywhere.

"What? But you just started two days ago!" remarked a surprised and irritated headmaster.

"Your Day Class students don't think of anything else except your precious Night Class," the old woman snapped. "And speaking of the Night Class, they are just snobby little know-it-alls!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

_What am I to do_? wondered the confused Headmaster. _This has been the fifth tutor this month! Are my students that wretched?_

"Headmaster," Kaname beckoned interrupting the headmaster's thoughts, "you called me here for a reason, did you not?"

"Of course Kaname-kun," Headmaster smiled not noticing the slight flinch and irritation in Kaname's eyes. He was just simply glad that he had a prim and proper student despite the fact that he "murdered" Shizuka Hio and turned his adorable adopted daughter, Yuki, into one of his own kin. "Kaname, our latest tutor has quit. So I would like your opinion of a tutor that won't make your fellow classmates … 'scare' away their teacher."

"If I were you, I would stop hiring countless tutors and evict the most troublesome students that lower the academy's average."

"*gasp* that's just plain harsh!"

"Well, if you don't like the idea…"

"I despise that idea!"

"Okay… like I was saying, a kind woman…"

"Why choose a woman?"

"A woman is more patient and kind to her students then a man, now will you let me finish?"

The Headmaster nodded.

"Back to what I was saying, she must be young and understand her students. That is the kind of tutor that would best fit the other student's ideas."

And with that Kaname left. He left because he knew that a person that could understand anybody the moment they met was simply impossible.

But you know what? The air head Headmaster, Kaien Cross, found the perfect person.

The next day, there was huge gossip. Today, there was a new "girl." And notice I didn't say "student." This new girl was beyond gorgeous … well, that's what the boys said. The girls said she was beyond evil. "She caught the eye of Aido too much," one girl would pout crossing her arms.

But this girl wasn't beyond evil … nor was she beyond gorgeous. Well, she wasn't ugly, she was normal looking is what you would say. Except when you first look at her and you would think she was one of the prettiest boys you would have ever seen. But don't worry; things will clear up when you learn that her name is Astin Lin Baltimore and the fact that she is the niece of the oh-so-popular pop star, Lady Isabel Baltimore.

**Note: **_Astin in French means "star-like" it's a unisexual name._

So the rumors of the beyond gorgeous yet beyond evil girl were just what rumors are, pathetic lies.

What the boys actually saw was a very lanky, skinny-to-the-bone, insult-to-all-boys boy. The girls saw a super hot, kind hearted boy.

But this girl mistaken as a boy (and didn't know it) really did look like a boy. With that mess of super short charcoal black hair of hers and how flat as a board she was if you didn't read her student ID and looked at all the (very little) beauty products she had you would diffidently think she was a complete "dude."

But the Day Class figured out that she wasn't a "he." You see, unlike the Night Class, these people actually care on what you look like and what gender you are. So the moment they looked into Astin's eyes that were like the clear blue sky or more specifically, quote on quote, "…the color of the deep blue glittering sea," they were positively, absolutely sure that this person that looked like a total guy was a girl that just didn't care about her appearances. And no, she wasn't it's-the-inside-that-counts person. She was I-don't-care-about-how-I-look-because-that's-my-problem-not-yours type of person.

After three days time, Astin was very close to getting canned. And it started with the Headmaster, his office, and Kaname Kuran.

"She's too young and she doesn't know what she's doing," Kaname remarked.

"But I thought you wanted a 'young' tutor," Headmaster scoffed beaming at the very young (17-year-old) tutor.

"I meant younger then that 80-year-old hag."

"Hey! She was only 75-years-old!"

"No difference. She. Has. To. Go!"

"Look Kuran, she helped us a lot and we owe her a lot. Just because we have the school's average raised doesn't mean that we should just … fire her!"

The young girl stood up. She looked at first Kaname then the Headmaster. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. "Okay," she finally sighed, "I didn't want this job in the first place."

She looked at the two men again waiting for them to interject with a question or a stupid remark. She took another deep breath. "But that doesn't mean I want to leave the school. My … aunt … got me into this mess and I don't think she's expecting back at the estate until after the end of the school year."

She pointed at Kaname accusingly. "Besides, your sister needs my help if you want her to … um … 'rule' the vampire world. Otherwise your best chance of marriage is Lady Sara."

The headmaster stared down at his coffee knowing what this lanky, skinny-to-the-bone girl, who looked like a boy, was right. This task, as a tutor, was "forced" on her.

Kaname, he too was silent. His lips were pressed so tightly that they were white. This mere weakling of a human talked back to a "pureblood prince" that was soon to be king. Yet he couldn't help but not "object" her "sayings" for the words that came out of her lips were true.

Kaname walked towards the door but he stopped next to Astin and gripped her shoulder until she winced in pain. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I'm giving you one more chance. But if you ever talk back to me again I will make you wish that you were never born."

"Don't worry Ms. Baltimore," Headmaster smiled warily when Kaname exited dramatically (breaking the door), "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"He sounded like he meant _a lot _of what he just said," Astin muttered rubbing her aching shoulder.


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

I would just to let you guys know that I have made up a series that may or may not be done. Below are the stories and their summaries.

**Tutor for the Vampires: **Astin Baltimore is the youngest and last tutor of Cross Academy. The only problem is every night she must disguise herself as a boy for the Vampire Council forbids Kaanme to have any contact with any female(especially humans) whatsoever until he is legally married. But Astin is Astin and she does not care. As long as the school year is over and she goes back to her original care free life things will be fine. But will things change and Astin's emotion's bloom into the flower that shows how much of a unique and bright star she really is?

**The Dying Star: **After the last battle of Astin vs. the Senate and Sara Shirabuki, she is badly injured and is having a hard time trying to protect her master/lover Kaname Kuran. Will this be her last stand?

**The Truth: (**This is a prequel.) When Kaname is reborn, with all his memories, he finds out that Astin was experiment "The Eternal Flower," one that is forever with youth and beauty, but more importantly a beautiful, mind-controlling singing voice. As he delves deep into Astin's hidden pasts he learns that the silent mysterious girl is not who she said she is.

**Reborn: **Astin is reborn as … well … Astin. Except this Astin is more out going, in a bluntly rude way. As she and her friends sing their way to be the number one school of Japan they have to get past their second-to-last opponent, V Academy, aka Kaname's school. Stuck on an island with them is one obstacle. But trying to freak "vampires" out is another problem.

So anyways I hope you guys review this story so I can continue the other 3 above.

Please :


End file.
